Disarray
by HeatOfLife
Summary: I always wanted it this way.


Both ghouls were in the locker room, just as every other was, just to keep the routine they've learned. The scent of mixed fragrances, and small talk all about was their atmosphere as they were getting prepared for the horrors of Physical Deaducation, dodge skull.

In her usual low tone, she leaned against the locker with her arms folded, watching her friend lace up. "Dodge skull is horrid. It's nicer in the shadows...and safer."

The werewolf chuckled as her timid friend went hush. "C'mon Twyla, dodge skull isn't that bad."

"Try to walk a mile in my shoes."

"Okaaay, to be on your side, who really even likes it?"

"Catty ghouls who hate each other."

"Basically this school." Howleen added as she looked up to her friend, then standing from the worn out benches. The two stood silent for a moment then giggled as they began to head out.

Standing on the shiny, polished floors of the gym, all the females stood in a line as the coach strode down the line, eyeing each and every ghoul. All were silent, and awaited to be placed in a team.

With much luck, Twyla and Howleen were put together. Not up for the challenging sport, Twyla sighed loudly. Her buddy however smiled brightly, taking her hand. "Don't worry Twyla, I got ya!~" She assured as they walked to the opposite side of the opposing team's area of the gym.

Taking a look at the team, Twyla pointed out, "We should know, we're bound to lose."

"Don't be sucha downer Twy." Howleen shook her head playfully.

A loud whistle cooed through the gym, with the acoustics of the area being of much use. The game had begun.

The two young monsters avoiding all action at best, for the most part. If there was an object available for throwing, they'd made themselves of use. They tossed it...to the better pitcher.

The game was seemingly endless unless the skull came hurdling towards Twyla's face. Not dodging fast enough, the hit caused her to fall, or more so collapse.

Howleen whispered Twyla's name under her breath. Her motionless body sprawled out on the ground, while the game came to an abrupt pause. Howleen dropped down on her knees, holding Twyla.

"Oh my ghoul, I said I got you. Twyla? Twyla? Forgive me buddy please!" She was being overly dramatic, but wouldn't anyone be if the one they were closest to had suddenly froze, inside and out?

Rushing over, the school's nurse arrived. Not being of much use, the headmistress resorted to calling an ambulance. The other ghouls were all ordered to return to the locker room, so they weren't in the way. Howleen tried to stay out as long as she could. She didn't want to leave Twyla all alone. Watching as the medics arrived, her heart was an open wound. Soon enough, Twyla was carried away, lay upon a stretcher.

At length, it had been days over the incident. Though, with joy, Howleen headed to Twyla's mansion. She knew she had recently gotten out of the hospital, so she headed straight there after school.

With multiple knocks, and much patience, Howleen was let in by her good friend after a warm greeting.

The spine chilling home needed to be livened, no matter how cool it seemed.

The pink haired ghoul attempted to make conversation with her always quiet friend. "You alright?"

Twyla shrugged. "Just fine."

"Where's your dad?"

"He has some places to be. He won't be back until tomorrow." The shadowy ghoul explained. Howleen's eyes widened.

"You're home...alone?"

Twyla nodded an assuring nod. Howleen jumped. "Clawesooome!~"

"I guess."

Howleen's joy came to a pause. "Twylaaa!" She pouted. Her friend only stared in silence. "You know what you need? The good life!"

"I've got too many people stepping on me for that."

"Oh don't be that way. You got me. It's time to take a stand ghoul. Have a little fun. You've got an furrific place, lose control!"

"That's the only thing that's been on my mind lately after you know...but I don't know."

Before giving Twyla's last words a second thought, Howleen already began running down the halls with howls of excitement.

"Uh oh..." Twyla muttered.

Raiding Twyla's kitchen, she found lots of sugary snacks.

"Let's make ice cream!" Howleen suggested. Twyla shrugged. Might as well, there was no stopping her friend from trying to have a joyous time.

Twyla set up some bowls and spoons, while Howleen grabbed anything that goes on or looked like it could go on ice cream.

Taking a seat next to the boogey man's daughter, Howleen nudged her best friend hoping for a smile, a small one at least. That, she was given. Twyla shot a faint smile, but that was enough for Howleen.

An idea struck the wolf, and she scurried to the opposite side of the table. She scooped up a bit of ice cream with her silver spoon, and positioned it as a canon. Twyla looked up, her own spoon mid way from entering her mouth. She froze in place, staring at her silly friend, having a bad feeling that she knew what she was up to.

"Howleen no."

"Twyla yes! FIIIRE!" She _launched_ the cold snack, and it flew to the other side, landing only upon the quiet teen's shoulder. She began to laugh as she was preparing a second.

By the time Howleen looked up for the next, she was hit between the eyes. Twyla smiled with a quick laugh of success. Due to this stunt, it caused the greatest ice cream war of all monster kind. Gummy bear soldiers, animal cracker tank drivers, needless to say these two were going way over board with childish snack foods.

After some time, the two ghouls decided to settle down. No one will ever know whom won that battle, but all they knew was that in their future, watching movies on mute and making random dialogue were next.

Laughing to the point of not breathing were always the best medicine, oddly enough. The two were finally started to calm themselves after a lengthy and humorously dramatic movie. Howleen fell back on her fluffy pillow, and another idea sprung onto her. Grasping her pillow, she was going to quickly swing it towards Twyla, but her clever bestie beat her to the punch. Twyla chuckled as she pulled her own pillow away from Howleen's face, revealing none other than shock.

"How did you know I was gonna?"

"I'm a good guesser...I guess." She stood up, and began to scurry off. Howleen quickly ran after her, with her pillow clutched tightly.

The pillow fight might have been the second battle, but the war had not yet arrived. Twyla fell to the ground, where all the other pillows and blankets had lay. She sighed happily, taking a breather. Howleen smiled and dropped down next to her. The two were staring at the ceiling, taking a moment to recapture their wasted energy.

Twyla turned to her side, now facing Howleen, but her eyes shut. Howleen glanced to the side, and noticed Twyla was turned over. She then too turned, now facing her closest friend. The two still silent, Howleen giggled, her nose tapping Twyla's like an eskimo kiss. Twyla giggled as well. It was a friendly gesture, or were it more?

The moment was like none other, but suddenly Howleen's lips met Twyla's. Her soft lips, brushing upon Twyla's. The stunned ghoul's eyes shot upon. It felt so real...but it wasn't.

Howleen tilted her head in confusion, seeing as her friend was in a confounded state. "You alright Twyla?" She questioned.

Twyla looked around, seeing this wasn't her home, but a quiet, quaint hospital. She was sitiing upon a hospital bed, with an identification bracelet, and a boring gown. "I...I...I'm just fine." She smiled faintly. It was all just a dream. Her and Howleen, it was nothing. Twyla didn't ask for it, or let alone want it to end this way.


End file.
